


NEPHICIDE

by Curlyqpride



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlyqpride/pseuds/Curlyqpride
Summary: As highschool comes to a close, both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi discover how mundane adult life can be. Still close to their team from the glory years of volleyball, they both decided it was time to leave the realm of sports and develop skills for something entirely different. This partnership surprises their team and ends up changing the entire course of their relationship and life into something unholy yet enrapturing.Rating will go up.Ongoing music fic.





	1. It's Just a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fic in about 6-7 years. All within that time, I got swamped with college/school and keeping up with roleplays instead to satisfy my muse-- so my apologies if some things are off since I'm getting back into the mojo of it. As someone who is a music lover and a massive shipper for Tsukkiyama, I hope you all like this one enough!

There is not a single thing in this world more convoluted than a relationship.    
  
Tsukishima thinks on this time to time. Occasional passing memories of team get-togethers was one thing but to have one person who really tried to challenge and motivate you outside the realm of volleyball was something entirely different.   
  
Each win and loss become discussion pieces now around a table full of beers and familiar faces. While some remained avid players and fans, both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi remained casual on their experiences with their former volleyball team. This didn't make much sense to their fellow first-years and even at times seemed foolish to them. Hinata and Kageyama still almost religiously played even in independent circumstances. To Tsukishima however, it seemed his close friend followed his footsteps in desiring to branch out from that scene.   
  
That in itself changed the course of how he viewed his ... Closest companion Yamaguchi Tadashi.   
  
It didn't take gazing at the ceiling from his couch alone in a room to draw connections that within the past three years he was seeing their relationship in a particular way. Lucky for glasses, he was impervious to the drunken babbling around him, stealing glances with the mousy haired brunet as if attempting to telepathically beg for escape.   
  
"--One more shot!! One more shot!!" Hinata almost yelled like a five year old on a dangerous sugar high, his fists bouncing up and down erratically along with his body. Kageyama grabbed him by the jacket, speech slurred as he shouted back.   
  
"I'm not letting you enable me anymore!"   
  
At first, Yamaguchi didn't notice his friend staring at him. He was distracted by this whole debacle and because of it he raised in hands in attempt to gain their attention "should you guys be so loud ri-" he was interrupted the moment he caught Tsukki staring at him.   
  
And then there was that sheepish smile Tsukki had recognized. It was both beautiful and yet such a curious thing because no matter how many years he had seen that smile it revealed something very bothersome to him each time.   
  
That was his signal right then and there to stand up in his tall presence, causing the other three to look up before Yamaguchi took cue to stand with him. Tsukishima didn't miss a beat, his level of deadpan delivery and sass being something that exponentially grew every passing year, further away from playground insults.   
  
"Well, it's been a pleasure watching you both fail at being able to handle your alcohol but we'll be going to do something a bit more mentally stimulating now." with that, he gathered his bag and phone, treating that as his see ya for the night before heading to the door. Yamaguchi simply caught up with him, waving to both Hinata and Kageyama before getting out the door and meeting the cold biting night air that brought his numb drunken senses back to life a bit.   
  
There was a notable pause, one that only happens when one or the other have something to say but isn't saying it. Tsukki took initiative in this instance, but instead of telling him what's been on his mind all day he asks "you want me to walk you home?"   
  
"Hm?" his friend seemed a little surprised by that, as if expecting something different "you don't want to go straight home with your music tonight...? You bought that new album."   
  
"No. I'll walk with you." he said matter of factly and leaving it at that.   
  
Yamaguchi smiled and nodded in response but had a gut feeling that the only reason Tsukki was walking him home was to tell him something. He waited patiently as if knowing Tsukki had to gather his words first. Tsukki was smart, but he wasn't much of a talker. It wasn't that he wasn't able to socialize or make other friends really. His silence could actually be quite charming in Yamaguchi's eyes due to that fact that when he really did say something, he meant it.    
  
When he finally did begin to speak, Yamaguchi stopped fidgeting with his coat zipper and gave him his attention "...Does something seem off to you lately?"   
  
A bit of an unusual question. But that only made Yamaguchi more eager to answer, tripping on a series of words to formulate his feelings "Off??" hmm "well, it's seemed quiet more than usual. That might sound weird to say but...--"   
  
Tsukki interrupted "quiet. Yeah. That could be one way of putting it."   
  
"One way?"   
  
"I've felt a bit depressed."   
  
Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks then. It's not like that was much of a shocking statement. Him and Tsukki have shared their problems with each other before-- in fact, Yamaguchi has probably been the only one besides Tsukki's own mother to see his occasional and blankly stated vulnerabilities. He can't even begin on the amount of times Tsukki has seen him having a panic attack or just completely freezing, "it's probably would be a stupid question to ask you why--"   
  
Tsukki shook his head and tried to signal Yamaguchi with his hand to keep walking "It's not. The answer to that question is simple and predictable however. Same schedule everyday... Activities and lack of motivation to do much else." ... "I guess quitting volleyball wasn't the best idea after all" he says this as if he's admitting it "it forced me to do something out of my comfort zone. I assume it's the same for you."   
His freckled friend couldn't really disagree, even if he wanted to. He both missed volleyball and didn't. Admittedly, while loving the game he also became tired of it, "uh...Yeah. Sorta? I don't know..." he tried being honest "I miss the confidence it gave me. I think not playing anymore has made my self-appreciation downgrade to some extent--"   
  
"Do you think we should play again?" and finally leave this daily grind he hated.   
  
Almost immediately, Yamaguchi answered him "No..." he added onto that out of not really wanting to elaborate but just not wanting to come off curt "I mean-! If anything, it's genuinely made me want to try new things I guess."   
  
They began to reach the front of Yamaguchi's apartment complex. Tsukki couldn't help but put the ball back into his court "new things like what?"   
  
"...You'd laugh."   
  
Tsukki abruptly halted there, turning to face Yamaguchi with one foot, with body language that called bullshit like no other "oh c'mon Yamaguchi. When have I even laughed at you for wanting to try something?"   
  
"--It's not  _ that _ really," he couldn't meet Tsukki's gaze then "it's just...Kinda like super far-fetched and stuff" he explained "like, you know when a five year old tells you they wanna be an astronaut? It's kinda like that."   
  
"Hey. It's never too late to explore the vast vacuum of the universe." Tsukki almost teased but deadpan as ever.   
  
He gave a sheepish little laugh "oh ha. You caught me! I got the suit hiding behind this door right now in fact" heheheh "well, goodnight Tsukki!!" he turns to his door "gotta see if I still have all that space cereal!"   
  
He asks him seriously, not letting Yamaguchi go verbally "what is it you really wanted to do Yamaguchi?"   
  
He frowned as if his improvised escape from the conversation was foiled "Iwantedto--" mumble mumble mumble.   
  
"Huh??? "   
  
He opened the door blabbering out "IREALLYLIKEALLTHOSEPLAYLISTSWEMAKESOIWANTEDTOSTARTABANDBECAUSEITINSPIREDME. GOOD NIGHT!"   
  
And with that the door slammed shut and Tsukki was left out alone with those curious, curious words of farewell.   
  
_ Start a band? _   
  
Tsukki smiled to himself.   
  
_ We could do that. _   



	2. Playing with Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The almost new band-mates roam somewhere familiar to Tsukishima named the Arashi Music Making Shop. Before they can even get to know the instruments by hand, Tsukishima receives an unwanted call that unwillingly pressures both boys over the ledge for this new commitment.

Being ignited by the colors and bodies of lined up guitars, bass guitars and even a few keytars made this morning feel like a hazy dream to Yamaguchi as he floated through all the different islands of instruments. Every single one was foreign by touch to him. Tsukishima however had seen this shop about a dozen times before so instead took the recent and common route of side-eyeing Yamaguchi for his reactions. He could tell how excited he was by all this and things finally started getting interesting.  
  
"This is like the stripey Van Halen guitar but blue...! I can't even play guitar, but I wanna hold it anyway--" he barely brushed his fingers against the guitar strings before hearing a few synth like notes that caught his attention.  
  
Tsukki was pressing into a few keys and messing with knobs on a synthesizer "maybe we should just become like Merzbow" he suggested in deadpan delivery for the first time that morning as he took a sip of his now luke-warm drip coffee.  
"Isn't that the guy who literally just plays noise?" Yamaguchi asked as he pulled at his sweater sleeves and cozied up in his own shoulders with an eager smile.  
  
There was that opportunity for those sarcastic conversations Tsukishima loved so much, "you knew from the beginning this all meant we we're going to play to undead teens in dirty basements."  
  
Yamaguchi couldn't help giggle in response "guess we'll have to start trading in local microbrews for stolen swill. Ewww~"  
  
"I was hoping we already we're done with that after beating Shiratorizawa."  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen someone vomit the distance Hinata did after the makeshift beer-bong..."  
  
"Well, poor decision making is just in that guy's blood."  
  
After a few other slight smirks and snickers with light-hearted jabs towards their team-mates, Yamaguchi's ringer went off for a text. He checked his phone and smiled brightly at the response he received "Kuroo says he can’t believe it.”  
  
That was suddenly the last words Tsukishima wanted to hear but he kept his cool “can’t believe what?”  
  
“That me and you are starting a band--”  
  
“--You told him?!” Breathe Tsukishima--!  
  
_Yamaguchi you gossipy little…! Soft looking--! Good smelling!!  What am I thinking?_  
  
“Before you can tell me to shut up he was going to figure it out anyway soyeahthere.” Yamaguchi seemed to have thrown in before Tsukki opened his mouth again. Things sure have gotten a lot funnier since Yamaguchi learned exactly how to pinpoint when Mr. Tall-drink-of-water was going to deny him of sharing those ever-so cool plans he came up with. What was he going to do? Not brag about how cool his best friend was? As if!  
  
Tsukishima seemed to fully align himself within, using a special method he’s known since his childhood. _Screaming from the inside_ … “You told Kuroo out of all people.”  
  
“Uh-huh” innocently spoken and yet so obviously not buying what he’s selling “but you don’t hate him as much as you act like you do. Kinda like how Hinata and Kageyama treat each other.” And there was the shocked and dumbfounded expression that Yamaguchi ate up, “...was it something I said?” he added.  
  
Oh. _He was good._  
  
But Tsukki had some fight in him left “you know it’s not the same. Because I hate him.”  
  
“Mhmmmm.” he totally thought Kuroo was a cool guy.  
  
“Shut up Yamaguchi” he half-heartedly mutters in response.  
  
“Sorry Tsukki!” he honestly couldn’t wipe that smile off his own face even if he tried.  
  
After some browsing and taking a short break from the quips, Tsukishima receives a call that made him want to toss his phone into a void “speak of the devil.”  
  
“Oh good!”  
  
Yamaguchi could tell Tsukki wasn’t ready to give Kuroo the time of day in front of him,  but he took it as an opportunity to show he was bulletproof to whatever quote unquote witty comments Kuroo had for him. He answered just barely concealing the snark “what is it now?”  
  
“TSUUU-KIII.” That deep and unnerving voice began, a cheshire cat grin never so obvious through a speaker before.  
  
“Told you not to call me that.”  
  
Yamaguchi chimed in “nickname is already reserved!”  
  
“Yamaguchi--...”  
Kuroo was already feeling much more entertained prior to dialing the ex-middle blocker “so a not-so-shy-anymore little crow told me all about the band and let me tell you--”  
  
“--Save it,” he interrupted like a swift karate chop to the spine “because whatever you’re planning or whatever opinion you have is falling on deaf ears.”  
  
Kuroo gave a dragged out chuckle in a exaggerated and comical way “then why even pick up? Obviously curiosity was getting the best of you~” after a short pause of thought “I should just ask your big mouthed partner from now on to deliver my gospel words. Him being so sweet and chatty is just a bonus!” he teased.  
  
“...I don’t think my mouth is THAT big.”  
  
“--Yamaguchi... “ sigh “you clearly think this is hilarious Kuroo. Great. You and Bokuto finally have something new to talk about.”  
  
On the other side of the receiver, Kuroo pushed buttons on a graphic calculator a little more distant from studies as he multi-tasked his favorite form of button pushing “I was thinking that the local underground life might break you guys without some sort of support… Maybe some sort of… _Manager perhaps???_ ”  
  
Bokuto chimed in, clearly in the background and probably doing something relatively nonsensical “and I’m gonna be the bodyguard!”  
  
“--Dude, shut up!”  
  
Tsukki only had one answer for him “absolutely not. Goodbye.”  
  
Kuroo shot his final and most deadly shot “WAIT, my grandpa owns the Arashi Music Making shop!”

He was pleased to hear Tsukishima hadn’t hung up yet. There was only silence for a good moment. He couldn’t even see his new toy of the hour look to his faithful companion for thoughts but he was just as stunned as Tsukki was.  
  
But even then Kuroo knew...  
  
_Hook. Line. Sinker._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on this chapter being longer with a few different scenes but I enjoyed dragging this one out just so I could play with dialogue. Getting to write Kuroo is a major treat. I love to imagine he's a massive flirt with just about everybody but in the worst way possible. I hope all the slow burn is worth it! I have so many things I'm excited to write out for this story and I promise the chapters will get way longer too.  
> I would love to know also what you all think so far and I'd love to bounce ideas back and forth.


End file.
